Springtrap x Reader 2: The Unforgiving Sin
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Springtrap wakes up in a van and is told he's being shipped to a new location - Freddy Fazbears! What happened? Why is Springtrap going there? CONTINUATION OF SPRINGTRAP X READER
1. Chapter 1

Springtrap woke up in a van. _What happened?_ He asked, He remembered what happened before, like his blog, Kasey...

"KASEY!" Springtrap panicked.

_He's probably worried sick about me!_ Springtrap thought. He looked around. He doesn't know why he was here. Then he remembered: He set Fazbear's Fright on fire, in hoping to end the torture of the sin he made: murder. He saw a man driving, yet why does he seem familiar?

"Calm down. You're only being shipped to a new location, Springbonnie." the man said.

_I remember that name!_ Springtrap thought.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Springtrap asked.

"You were in the fire, and surprisingly enough, in good condition. So you're gonna go to a new Freddy Fazbear's, where you will start over." the man said.

"Start over"?" Springtrap asked.

"Yea. That's why you started the fire, right... William?" the man looked at Springtrap for a split second, then back to the road.

Springtrap panicked. _I need to get back to Kasey!_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Springtrap was at the new location. It was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and he couldn't believe they ripped off the name of an old franchise. He looked around as he saw the looks of the old animatronics - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They seemed intact.

"Like them, William... I mean, Springbonnie." the man smiled.

"Look, what do you want? I have to get back to a kid, and-" Springtrap began.

"Kill them?" the man asked.

"No! I meant to say back to my blog! People must be worried!" Springtrap said, agitated.

"Oh, they don't care. Trust me. Life's cruel, Springbonnie. Now, if you dare try to leave this place, you'll be shocked, and your servo's will begin to malfunction. Then, you'll lose every memory you have." the man wickedly smiled.

Springtrap shivered. "Wh-when did you install this?"

"Oh, a couple of hours ago." the man chuckled.

I was out a couple of hours ago! Springtrap thought.

"So, Springbonnie, care to entertain the children?" the man asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's another chapter of SxR 2! Didn't expect this, huh? SURPRISE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Springtrap was in Parts and service after a long day. He couldn't believe that children would still come here, even if there was a murderer on the loose! He was sitting down, waiting when...

"_What a shame._"

_Harry!_

"_You got captured when you were gonna finish repenting for your sin._"

_Alice!_

"_I pity you_."

_Jeffrey!_

"_Next time, be more careful!_"

_Emily!_

Springtrap looked at the ghost children, who looked at him.

"Oh, I'm so glad your here! You gotta help me!" Springtrap got onto his knees.

"_Why should we? You're feeling our pain!_" Alice asked, anger on her face.

"Please! Its an emergency! Kasey's probably missing me, and I miss him!" Springtrap begged.

The ghost children looked at one another, then giggled.

"_No._"

Springtrap felt his world shatter. These children are the key to his escape!

"Why?!" Springtrap complained.

"_Because you deserve this!_" Harry said.

"N-NO! PLEASE!" Springtrap begged.

"_Why?_" Emily asked.

"Because- because- because..." Springtrap couldn't think of a reason.

"_Looks like you're stuck here forever!_" Jeffrey said as the ghost children began fading out.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Springtrap begged.

But the ghost children were gone. Except for Micheal.

"Mikey! You gotta help me!" Springtrap looked at Micheal with sad eyes.

Micheal nodded.

"Oh, thank you!" Springtrap went to hug Micheal.

Micheal hugged him first. Springtrap felt a new hope grow within him. Don't worry, Kasey. Springy's coming! Springtrap thought.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm tired...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Springtrap was going to meet the children in the party room. After him and Micheal made a deal, Micheal never left Springtrap's side, and since he couldn't be seen (except by Springtrap), he made the perfect spy! Springtrao reached the party room, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello, kiddos!" Springtrap greeted.

The children cheered as Springtrap knelt down to their level. He gave hugs and played I-spy with them. He just beared it as a kid stuck a booger into his joints. Springtrap began to wonder: what happened to the dead guy inside of him? They did disappear, but he was wondering why.

**~a~**

After a long day, Springtrap was in Parts and Service, alone. _This is a first._ Springtrap thought. He couldn't see Micheal anywhere. He sighed. _Maybe he's finding out new information?_ Springtrap thought as he went to go to "power-off".

**~a~**

Micheal was floating through the halls, looking for the office. He found one at the end of the hall. He went into it, seeing a man there.

"Where is the god damn bunny?!" the man asked.

He was different then the man Springtrap explained to Micheal. This man wore a Fazbear uniform, and he had no facial hair. In fact, he looked young. _He seems different._ Micheal thought. He listened closely:

"That damn bunny, Springbonnie, I think, has to be around here somewhere. I was told that if he approaches me, then I have a right to shock him. He he... shocking, isn't it?" the man began laughing.

Micheal panicked.

"Welp, it's almost 6 AM, better get ready to get outta here." the man said, packing up his laptop.

Micheal wouldn't stand for this. He won't let Springtrap get hurt!

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Springtrap was gonna get up for the next party when Micheal came in, worried.

"Yea, Mikey?" Springtrap asked.

"_Danger... do not approach office..!_" Micheal said.

"What? Why not?" Springtrap was confused.

"_Night guard... hates you..!_" Micheal whimpered.

"Ah. Got it. Do not approach the office at night. Damn man who put he here." Springtrap said.

Micheal looked worried as Springtrap got up.

"Hey, Mikey, what's wrong? Was it the thing you found out?" Springtrap asked.

"_Yes..._" Micheal began crying.

"Hey! Woah, Mikey! it'll be okay!" Springtrap said.

"_What if you never escape?_" Micheal asked.

"I will... don't worry." Springtrap said.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was busy with school and other stories!**_


End file.
